Pouring Alcohol on Wounds
by Darkicyvampire
Summary: Bella can't get over the fact that her parents died. When she meets Edward, she feels as if she has a chance of living again. Edward,a playboy, sees Bella and makes a promise to himself: he would get her. Will he succeed? Will Bella get over it? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Impossible

_**Here we go... I'm trying my hand at fanfics again.... Anyways, summary!**_

_**Bella's parents die in a car crash. She can't find a a way to move on. Then she meets the dazzling Edward Cullen, who is nothing but a playboy. On the first day, he makes a reckless decision, vowing that he would get Bella. Will he succeed? And will Bella find move on?  
**_

**  
Bella's POV**

I felt so completely, utterly useless. The brilliant white walls of the hospital seemed to be closing in on me. I didn't dare look through the windows behind; my heart wouldn't survive. If it weren't for me, my parents wouldn't be there. They wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed, in a coma, leaving me with no clue when they would wake up or if they would wake up. if I hadn't been talking about how excited I was for summer, Renee would never have been distracted and we never would have been in such a horrible car accident. Unfortunately for me, I was the one left sitting here, pondering whether my parents would wake up or not. I'd rather the one lying there be me and not my parents.

The tears came and I wiped them away. I would let myself cry; my parents wouldn't be happy. I had to stay strong for them. I couldn't... I stumbled to my truck and drove home, crying the entire trip.

I walked up the stairs, to my parents room, and I lost it. I screamed and kicked and cried. Eventually I'd exhausted myself. I slept in their bed that night, emcopassed in their scents.

* * *

**_A year and a half later..._**

They never woke up. They were never able to smile and me and hug me and tell me everything would be alright, that they'd recover and go home with me. Since my parents' death, I'd never smiled, laughed - been happy. It made my memories come back, such painful memories. I ouldn't take it. I'd refused anyone's offer to help me. Even my best friends', Alice and Rosalie, advice I ignored. They called and called after the accident, but I had never once picked up. I knew they were upset and worried. But I couldn't let them see me this way, lifeless, like a zombie.

When school started, I tried to act normally. It was hard. I shied away from attention, never raising my hand in class, never once speaking to anyone. I even plugged my ears when people mentioned what they did with their parents during the holidays. I literally threw myself into the school work and my job at a local bookstore in Port Angeles. Even Alice and Rosalie gave up on me, though not completely. Sometimes I could see them send anxious glances at me as I sat by myself at lunch.

Today at school wouldn't, shouldn't be much different. It would be the same as any other day. I walked into the biology lab and took my seat at the very back. Nobody even took the time to glance at me as I entered the room. Everyone ignored me these days, simply because of my zombie state. I waited for the bell to ring, staring attentively at the black countertop in front of me.

Mr. Varner launched into his lesson as soon as the bell went. Ten minutes into the lesson I heard the door open. I looked up; not many people dared be late for Mr. Varner's class - he hated tardiness. It was a guaranteed detention if you were late. I looked at the boy standing sheepishly at the front. He was really good looking - like model-good looking. His eyes shone like emeralds and created great contrast between them and his hair, a strange bronze shade. Put in his pale skin and he looked like Adonis.

"Mr. Varner?" he asked. His voice was soft as velvet, smooth as honey. Mr. Varner raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new. Sorry I'm late. I got lost." he apologized. _Edward Cullen_. That's his name. Somehow I got the feeling that he was lying about why he was late.

"Okay, I won't give you detention this time. Next time, no more excuses. Now hurry up and go sit at the seat in the back." Mr. Varner waved his hand dismissively at Edward.

I knew the seat that was empty was beside me. No one had ever wanted to sit beside me. I heard a few snickers as Edward strolled down the aisle. I looked away while Edward took his seat.

Mr. Varner continued with his lecture. I wasn't even listening...

_Tap,tap..._ Who was tapping on my shoulder? Edward.

"What?" I whispered quietly, looking up for the first time. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Maybe it was because I was so ugly. Who knows?

"We're partners. Project." Edward pointed at the white board where Mr. Varner had written the project instructions.

"Sorry." I blushed. I actually blushed - I could help myself. He was so handsome. I had never blushed since the accident. I thought I was simply incapable of feeling anymore emotions. Maybe there was hope for me after all...

**Edward's POV**

I strolled leisurely to Biology. I opened the door to see the entire class staring at me. I smiled, embarassed. Looking at the teached, I asked,

"Mr. Varner?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

I introduced my self as Edward Cullen, explaining that I got lost therefore making me late for class. Which was not true. I'd actually spent the first ten minutes of class lip-locking with a girl in the janitor's closet. But what he doesn't know won't kill him.

"Okay, I won't give you detention this time. Next time, no more excuses. Now hurry up and go sit at the seat in the back." Mr. Varner warned me. I walked down the aisle, listening to the snickers and wondering what it was about. Eventually I found my seat.

The girl beside let her long mahogany hair fall as a curtain between us. I didn't say anything, simply turning my attention to Mr. Varner.

He was explaining about a project, a project that had to be done in partners - the one sitting next to you to be precise. The girl beside me didn't seem to be paying attnetion when Mr. Varner told us all to start on our projects. I tapped her twice, lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" she whipered, looking up for the first time. I took a sharp breath. She was beautiful. Wide chocolate brown eyes, luscious mahogany hair, pink lips, cream skin. She looked hurt for a moment. I wanted to take her in my arms and comfort her. There was something fragile about her.

I smiled crookedly, speaking.

"We're partners. Project." I pointed at the white board.

"Sorry." she murmured, blushing. The blush on her cheeks made her all the more appealing. And that was when I made a reckless vow to myself: I would get this girl no matter what.

**_Soooooo, what do ya think? Was the first chapter good?? I really want feed back... So please review!!! Thanks!_**

**_Darkicyvampire_**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Ready to Make Nice

**Second chapter... I hope this story turns out well!! Don't forget to review!!! I had this new idea. Each chapter will have a dedicated song and the chapter name will be based on that song. The first chapter was based on_ Impossible_ by Kelly Clarkson.**_**  
**_

Bella's POV

Edward definitely wasn't stupid. In fact we'd been the first pair to finish the project, without cheating. He swiveled his seat to face me. I let my hair fall as a curtain between once again. I felt a gentle hand pull the hair back, tucking the tresses behind my ear.

"I wish you would try to hide your beautiful face." I stared at Edward in astonishment. He was perhaps the first person at school to have spoken to me in months. Most people felt ashamed to have been caught looking at me and here this Greek god was telling me I was beautiful. I blushed scarlet, again.

"I'm not beautiful." I whispered, looking directly at Edward, trying to make my point clear. And the silliest thing was that for a moment there I actually believed him. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how cliche. I drop my books into my bag and gave Edward the tiniest smile I could manage before darting out of the classroom. I was suprising myself more and more. Since meeting Edward till now, I'd blushed twice and even managed a smile. That was more than I'd ever done.

I had lunch alone again. I enjoyed the silence and peace. And this way I could observe anyone in the cafeteria without any suspisions. I could already spot Edward mingling with the jocks and cheerleaders, who were practically throwing themselves at the new kid. And Edward, he seemed to glow in the attention. He was dazzling and mesmerizing; I could take my eyes off of him. He was different and interesting. Lauren Mallory (hey, I may ignore everyone, but I do notice things and know names) planted a large, wet kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

I didn't feel anything. Nothing. No jealousy, no envy, no resentment, no nothing.

Was that normal?

Was _I_ normal?

Who cared? And strangely, I did.

I wanted the attention. Yet I only craved one person's - Edward. And I couldn't even begin to comprehend why.

The more rational part of me tried to persuade the crazy side of me to take things slowly, bit by bit easing myself in to the spotlight. And then just as suddenly as I wanted the attention, I shied away from it. The walls I built in my mind refused to be smashed down. I'd left too many of my emotions in my mind, never letting them out.

_No, I'm not going to get myself in any kind of attention._ That was my rational mind working.

_But you want the attention... Don't you?_ The crazy side of my brain answered.

I finally decided to do nothing. The walls I'd built were too strong and I couldn't handle pulling them down, leaving myself exposed to the world. I didn't want to feel, ever again.

How could you feel without getting hurt?

How could you love without getting hurt?

How could you envy without getting hurt?

You can't. You never can.

The lunch bell rang. An hour passed so easily when you were arguing with your own mind.

I had American History next. What a boring class. I trudged unwillingly towards room 201. Sauntering down the hall, I spotted Edward leaning against Tanya Denali. They were in an intense lip-locking session. Huh. First Lauren then Tanya.

And like the first time I felt nothing. That's a lie. I did feel something, but it wasn't anger, or frustration, or envy. It was pure and simple: fear. I felt fear. I didn't know if I could take it if my heart broke again. Or even if I could even open my heart.

And what really surprised me was that I was afraid of Edward Cullen. The boy who spoke to me as if there were nothing wrong with me and nothing embarrassing in the actions. The boy who tenderly tucked my hair behind my ear and called me beautiful. The boy who was beautiful and spent most of his time surrounded by beautiful girls. And the boy who was currently still kissing Tanya Denali.

Would he break me, if I opened up?

First off, why would he even pick me? I just plain, old Jane.

I scoffed at myself and my stupid thoughts, continuing to hurry past Edward and Tanya. I barely managed to slip into the classroom before the bell rang. I daydreamed about Edward during class... Actually, I daydreamed about him for the rest of the afternoon.

When school ended, I drove to the bookstore and got ready for work. Suzy, the manager, was really nice. She treated me like her daughter. She was one of the only people I felt natural around. She didn't make me feel ugly, or strange, or simply out of place.

When I entered the room, she greeted me with such warmth that I couldn't help but smile back. I usually just said hi and started working, doing my best to get away from the warmth. If she noticed anything was different today, she didn't comment on it.

I loved to read. Just being surrounded by books makes me feel lighter, freer. Often Suzy let me borrow books, knowing that I would return them the next day. I was organizing the new books that Suzy had order when I heard a voice. A voice I didn't think I wanted to hear. A voice that I didn't think would speak to me ever again. Especially after my my parents death and my reaction.

Alice.

"Bella?" Her high tinkling soprano reached my ears and I knew she saw me. Often when I spotted her coming into the bookstore, I would hide - I could never face her. I turned unwillingly.

"It is you!" It surpised me how happy she sounded.

"Did you need help with finding a book?" I offered, speaking in a monotone. Alice's face fell. She rapidly recovered herself and asked,

"What's this I hear about you and Edward Cullen, the new student?" I looked at her, not completely understanding her question.

"Gossip says that there's something going on between you two." I looked at Alice. And I finally realized I really wanted this friend back and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper, their boyfriends. More than ever.

"Come over, and I'll explain everything." I declared. Alice looked stunned.

"Now?"

"Yes... I don't think Suzy will mind. Let me go ask." I hurried over to where Suzy was sorting the money.

"Suzy? Can I leave early today? I'll work an extra shift tomorrow instead." I inquired. She looked up.

"Why?" And then she spotted Alice. I smile slowly spread across her face.

"Of course you may. I can manage. Go on."

"Thank you so much!" Alice jumped up and down squealing loudly.

"Let's go Bella!" She looked more excited than me. And here I was, on the verge of regret - what did I think I was doing, inviting her to my place?

"Okay..." I muttered, mentally cursing myself.

I drove my truck and she her Porsche. She arrived minutes ahead of me, with her maniac driving.

We were sitting in the living room. And I had bared my soul to her.

"Bella, you have to stay strong. Renee and Charlie would've wanted you to be happy. No more of this. You're a smart and beautiful girl who should have tons of friends and lots of happiness. You deserve it." Alice announced.

"I don't know..."

"Why are you hesitating? Do you want to be alone for the rest of you life?"

"No, I don't. But I don't know it I can take it. I've spent such a long time hiding, pushing my emotions back. I don't know if I can take all the emotions at once. When you spoke to me in the bookstore, I wanted you back as my best friend. I missed those times. But when Suzy said I could take off early, I suddenly felt this regret. Why did I even offer to speak to you? I couldn't even understand what I was doing. And during Biology, when Edward made me blush for the first time in months, I actually felt happy. And I felt as if there were hope for me. And I realized something. I liked Edward. More than I should. But when I saw him lip-locking with Lauren then Tanya, I felt nothing. No jealously, no nothing. I was emotionless. My emotions are unstable, and I know it. I can't control myself. One minute I'm happy and the next I'm jealous or sad. There something wrong with me, and I know if I let my emotions reign over me, there will be many problems. I can't let myself loose. My heart and my mind would fall to pieces. I am simply incapable of controlling myself."

I took at deep breath. I couldn't believe I admitted all that to Alice. She may have been mybest friend, but still.... I haven't spoken that much since... Well, you know since what. Even Alice looked shocked and nothing seemed like a shock to Alice... usually, at least.

"Bella... I'm - I don't even know what to say. You haven't said so much to me in months. You must think I'm crazy for saying this, but I'm so happy for you!" Then she threw her arms around me, tears of happiness streaming down her face. I hesitantly lifted my arms up and embraced her back.

When she drew back, she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I want you to stay away from Edward. He's a playboy. You give him your heart and he stomps on it like trash. Please? For me? Just stay away from him." Alice was desperate. "And from now on, you're sitting with me at lunch. Never by yourself again. Got it?"

"Yes. Got it. And I'll stay away from Edward." I promised. I knew how fragile I was. If he was like how Alice described him then I'd be staying far away from him. I couldn't risk anything. Not right now.

"Oh, Bella do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" asked Alice. I shook my head. Too much attention in one night.

"Okay, that's fine." Alice tried to brush it off casually.

"I'm sorry Alice. Just too much in one day. Maybe next time."

"That's cool! I'll see you at school tomorrow then." I nodded.

"Bye!"

"Bye Bella."

I shut the door and smiled. An actual, genuine smile. And I meant it. I was happy.

Suddenly without a warning, tears flowed freely down my face. I was happy and I was crying.

I just felt so overwhelmed. What I had told Alice was true. My emotions weren't steady. Too much attention would make me crazy.

I didn't even want dinner anymore. I simply walked upstairs and fell onto my bed, hoping for some blissful oblivion.

And blissful oblivion was what I got.

* * *

With in a blink of an eye, it was already lunch. I remember what Alice had said yesterday. I stood, clutching my tray, deciding where to sit. I looked at Alice's table and my usual one. Finally I chickened out and sat at my usual table. I dug my fork into the caesar salad and started eating.

"Bella!" Alice's voice scared me half to death. I jumped at least half a foot from my seat. I turned around unwillingly.

"Bella, you sitting with us! Come on!"

"Alice, can I not? I don't think I'm ready." Alice simply rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Bella." She gripped my elbow in her small hands and dragged me over to where Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were sitting. They were engrossed in an intense conversation.

"Alice," I whispered, "I want to go back."

"Bella..." she whined. My body was half turned towards my usual seat, ready to bolt at any sign of unwelcome. Luckily they still didn't seem to notice us standing there. Alice cleared her throat loudly. I looked away, grimacing.

"Bella?"

**So how is it?? Do you like it? Reviews please!! Thanks!!! This chapter was based on _Not Ready to Make Nice_ by Dixie Chicks.  
**

**Darkicyvampire**


	3. Chapter 3: I Do Not Hook Up

**Please don't forget to review!! Thanks!! Hope you enjoy!**

Bella's POV

They welcomed me back with open arms. I wasn't expecting that. To know that my friends - it felt good to finally be able to call them that - still enjoyed my company and were not angry at me was a definite relief. Right off the bat, Emmett started joking around with me as if I'd never left at all.

I found that I was happy and all the smiles I smiled weren't fake, completely genuine.

And I found it made me unhappy to have lunch end so quickly. It was perhaps the most entertaining lunch I've had in months.

We'd compared our schedules at lunch. I was overjoyed when I found that I had English with Alice, European History with Jasper, Photography with Rosalie and Gym with Emmett (I wasn't so happy with that one... Emmett would never stop teasing me about my klutziness). Well at least I had company. It was better than nothing.

Now as I walked to Biology, I started feeling apprehensive... I would see Edward again. I didn't know how to react to him after know what type of person he was. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I became another one of his conquests. I took a deep breath, rolled my shoulders and stalked into the classroom. Edward was already there. I felt my heart harden the moment I stepped into the classroom. I wouldn't let Edward get me, not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

I slide into my seat, refusing to even glance at Edward.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi." I answered curtly.

Halfway through classroom, he passed me a note.

_Why won't you talk to me?_

I scribbled something back.

_I'm not not talking to you._

He chuckled quietly under his breath.

_Are you angry at me?_

I rolled my eyes. Would he ever give up?

_No. Now stop bugging me!!_

He pursed his lips and crumpled the note in his hand. I sighed in relief.

Although Edward had stopped pestering me with all those, I was still hyper aware of him sitting not seven inches away from me. I could feel the heat radiating from him. And my heart skipped a beat. I stared straight ahead. I could feel him staring at me sometimes, his gaze scorching my skin.

By the end of the class, I wanted nothing more but to sprint out of the room. I literally shoved my books carelessly in my bag and ran. Except Edward was too fast. He caught my wrist and held me prisoner.

"Bella?" I didn't react.

"Bella? Talk to me please? You've been ignoring me almost the whole class. Tell me why?" I spun around slowly and unwillingly.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Just tell me, are you angry?"

"No."

"Then why won't you talk to me?"

"I talking right now."

"Bella, you know what I mean." He positively growled.

"Well, let's see... I know what type of person you are. I can see right through your perfectly built facade - I lived behind one of those all these months. You won't be able to charm your way in. Not this time. And I won't be made into another one of your conquests!" I hissed with so much venom, I scared myself. Edward stared at me, mouth open, stunned. I took his moment of surprise and yanked my wrist out of his death grip and high-tailed out of the room.

I was so glad when I spotted Alice already sitting at a desk with an empty seat beside in English.

"Alice!" I hissed. I gripped her arm tightly.

"Bella? Ow... Let's not kill my arm. Thanks. Not tell me what happened."

I gave her a very detailed recap of what happened during Biology. Her eyes widened when I told her what I'd sai to Edward about not wanting to be another one of his conquests. Alice started giggling.

"Bella!! Do you have any idea on how much I love you right now?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You are the first girl to put down Edward Cullen," Alice sneered his name, her fae twisted into a mask of fury. Even then she looked like an angel. "And not swoon at the sight of him. Except me and Rose, since we have Jazz and Em." I scoffed.

"Yeah right." I was a little heavy on the sarcasm.

"Trust me Bella. It's true."

"I do trust you Alice, I do."

* * *

_**Three months later...**_

I must say, over the past three months I've definitely come out of my shell. I was more outgoing and had more friends. People noticed me. I was happy with the attention people showered on me. Except for Edward's attention. There was one thing I know and that was if Edward showered you with attention, you're most likely his next conquest. Yes, the attention was nice, but I was still unstable, sometimes.

"Alice," I whined one day after school, "Edward won't leave me alone. Help me. I hate all the attention he's showering me. It's getting annoying." Rosalie laughed.

"I really doubt any girl has had that reaction to Edward before. I would like to see his face. It would be priceless." she stated. Alice looked deep in thought. I gripped Alice's arm.

"Alice!! Earth to Alice!" Alice finally snapped her head to look at me, an devilish glint in her eyes.

"Bella, I have the best idea ever. Since Edward shows so much interest in you, let's give him a taste of his own medicine." Rosalie smiled evilly.

"You are brilliant Alice. Brilliant." It seemed that I was the only one confused.

"Alice what are you talking about? Am I the only was who's confused?"

"Bella..." Alice said in a sing song voice which abruptly made me wonder what idea she had just come up with in her little pixie mind, "Have you ever watched the movie _John Tucker Must Die_?" Comprehension dawned on me.

"Oh. _Oh_. Um Alice, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh yes Bella. It's a good idea, a very good one."

"Bella, don't worry about it. I'd better Edward will just brush it off; after all his ego is the size of the universe." Rosalie muttered, rolling her perfect blue eyes.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?" I asked, timidly. Alice looked me up and down.

"First off, we need to go shopping and improve your wardrobe."

"What's wrong with my clothes? You just have a biased opinion on anyone who doesn't wear designer clothes."

"I do not!"

"Bella, you should just go along with it. You know how Alice gets when she doesn't get her way."murmured Rosalie.

"Fine. But I get two vetoes. Okay?"

"Okay, fine Bella."

"So when are we going?" asked Rosalie, way too excited for my liking.

"Tomorrow. Bella We'll come and pick you up at 11."I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I waved. "Bye!" Alice and Rosalie hugged me.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Alice was chipper. She was always chipper when shopping was coming up.

* * *

I was all dressed and ready to go. Even though I didn't enjoy shopping the least bit. I was standing outside in the moist weather, cursing Forks for the almost-daily rain when Alice's Porsche parked itself right in my driveway. She got out smiling widely.

"Looks like someone's excited for shopping."

"Nope, just excited at the prospect of seeing you."

"Aw, Bella you have the smartest mouth in town." commented Rosalie.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Come on people, Let's get this show on the road." Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together saying 'chop, chop'. We laughed and pulled ourselves into the canary yellow Porsche.

During the car ride, we turned the music up and started belting out the lyrics. We stopped at the red light and guess who pulled up next to us?

Edward.

He grinned at me and I stuck my tongue at him childishly. He chuckled.

Let's hope he won't be going to the mall. Then I wouldn't have to see his arrogant expressions. I was so glad when the light changed and Alice sped off, tires screeching. She couldn't tolerate Edward much than I could.

The only thing that ruined my day was the fact that I spotted Edward's Volvo in the parking lot of the mall when we arrived. Damn it! I didn't want to see him. My gaze lingered on his car as Alice dragged me away.

The first store they dragged me to was Forever 21. Rosalie found me countless pairs of jeans while Alice dug through the hoodies. When she came back, I could barely see her face from behind the clothes.

"Alice, honestly, I don't need that many clothes."

"Bella, listen to me. Yes you do. Trust me."

"Fine Alice. But I still have my two vetoes."

"Yes, yes.... I know."

* * *

I had about thirteen shopping bags for myself, Alice had fifteen and Rosalie had eighteen. We nearly toppled over trying to get to the car, laughing at ourselves. I was glad that during the entire shopping trip, I didn't spot Edward. That is until we entered the parking lot. He was leaning against his car, parked right beside us, smiling crookedly. He must have spotted us stumbling through the parking lot, because he pushed away from his Volvo and took most of my bags from me.

"Here let me help you with those." He offered.I decided against saying something spiteful like '_no need to act all gentlemanly_'. But I held my tongue.

"Thanks." I murmured. I noted that he also took some of Alice's and Rosalie's bags. They rolled their eyes and ignored him, giggling to themselves. Edward shoved the bags in the trunk and slammed the top down, looking at me.

"Bella, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow?" I froze, completely caught off guard.I stood there for a moment, my jaws slack, staring at him. wondering if I heard him right.

"Bella? It's fine if you don't want to go."

"It's not that... I do want to go, I mean... Give me one second." I stuck my head in the car.

"Help! Edward just asked me to dinner. What should I do?" I hissed. Rosalie shrugged delicately.

"What did Kate do?"

"You want me to do that?" I asked, outraged.

"Payback's a beep!" Alice had this thing against swearing. "Go get'em tiger!" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Here's to nothing." I pulled my head back and looked at Edward, trying to look disappointed and sorry.

"I can't. I'm busy tomorrow. Sorry." I tried to look as apologetic as I could.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Maybe next time." Edward tried to shrug it off nonchalantly. It didn't work.

"Yeah, maybe next time. I'll see you at school. Bye!" I stressed the word _maybe_. I hopped into the car as fast as I could and we were off, leaving Edward standing there, still staring at me.

* * *

Edward's POV

After Bella's outburst, which was very close to the truth, I wondered why she seemed to hate me so much. Was there even a reason? Somehow she had found out about my past and the way I was. She even admitted outright that she didn't want to be one of my conquests. It was funny, really. No female had ever declined my advances. They fell right into my arms.

It was strange to me, so new. Having to chase someone, instead of them chasing me. And it was exhilarating. I wanted more.

There is always something appealing to something that you cannot have.

Always.

**So I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it was short; I'll try and make longer chapters starting from chapter 4. Please review!! Thanks!! **

**And the inspiration for this chapter was ****_I Do Not Hook Up_ by****_ Kelly Clarkson_.  
**

**Darkicyvampire**


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge is Sweeter

**Read and review!! Thanks.**

**Bella's POV**

Alice drove us back to my house first. I'd thought they were just dropping me off, but I guess Alice and Rosalie had other plans. Others plans that they didn't bother informing me about. I climbed out of the Porsche and opened the truck. I couldn't even find my bags.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to find your bags. Here." Rosalie handed me my bags and I sagged under the weight of them. Alice laughed. I walked up to the porch, as slowly as I could, and dropped the bags on the floor while I searched through my purse for my keys. Alice made a face.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella," she whined, "it was raining before. And the water will seep through the bags and ruin your clothes." I looked down; it had been raining and there were puddles on the porch.

"Oops..." I didn't move to pick up the bags. Rosalie stooped to pick them up and Alice glared at me. I finally unlocked the door and entered the house. Rosalie set all the bags down and just stood there.

"Thanks guys. I had fun today, even though I'm not a fan of shopping. I'll see you at school?" I questioned. Rosalie shook her head.

"We're staying."

"Why?"

"We need to teach you how to annihilate Edward Cullen." I gulped. Annihilate? That didn't sound so good...

"Um, let's not annihilate anyone..." I suggested.

"Come on Bella." Alice gripped my arm tightly, digging her nails in my flesh, and dragged me into the living room. She made me sit down on the couch. Rosalie looked through my movies - there was no doubt about which movie she was looking for. When she found it she popped in in the DVD player and sat down on the floor beside my knees. Any guess on what movie we were watching?

_John Tucker Must Die_. Huh.

And just as if we were watching a educational movie at school, Alice took out a pen and a pad of paper, ready to take notes. As the beginning credits began, Rosalie went ahead, as if she lived in the house, and found some microwave popcorn. She came back with to giant tubs of popcorn. She handed one to me and put on of the floor beside Alice.

"Now we're all set to watch the movie." declared Rosalie. I rolled my eyes.

"Shhh!" Alice whispered.

"Okay, okay Alice!" I muttered, settling in to watch the movie.

The movie was finished. I enjoyed it immensely, laughing almost the entire time. I quickly sobered up when Rosalie stood up.

"Let's get to work." Alice poked her lip thoughtfully.

"What should we do first?" she asked.

"Same as the movie." replied Rosalie.

"Oh Bella, I know! Okay, first step - make him notice you." I felt scared. Alice's plans were usually too grand and too extravagant for me.

"What do you have in mind? And as long as you don't make me try cheer leading, we're all good... and safe." I added.

"That's copyright, Bella. And we know you too well. You know we'd never have you try cheer leading; we'd be fearing for our lives." said Rosalie, looking serious as she tried not to crack a laugh.

"Very funny." I muttered, glaring at her.

"Plus Bella, I doubt that Edward hasn't watched this movie with his many girlfriends. We can't make our efforts too obvious." Alice said in her tinkling soprano. I scoffed.

"Bella..." Rosalie warned, glaring at me. I shrunk at her angry glare. She knew how against this idea I was. And I knew that she was going to make me go through with it. I sighed. This sucks.

"So as I was saying, the first step is to make him notice you."

"That's not hard. He's my lab partner. And plus my little outburst, and i can guarantee he noticed me."

"Well... That's a good start." encouraged Rosalie.

"But it's not enough." declared Alice. "I think our shopping trip will help. New clothes - that's bound to get some people's attention." Alice and her obsession with clothes.

"And Bella, you need to act more outgoing and flirt a bit. You know, like looking at him from under you eyelashes or smiling suggestively - if you know what I mean." added Rosalie, demonstrating herself.

"You know what?" chipped Alice, all excited over something unknown.

"What?" I asked, completely faking interest.

"We're going to have a sleepover!" squealed Alice, jumping up and down, clapping like a two year old.

"Where?" asked Rosalie.

"When?" I said.

"At my house. Now. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't mind." It wasn't if they minded; Alice's plans were just too sudden for them to mind anymore.

"But Alice..." I trailed off when she shot me a menacing glare.

"Fine." I huffed, sticking my tongue at her.

"Come on Bella! Let's go pack." said Alice, pulling me to the newly bought clothes. I didn't even do any packing. It was all Alice. And she didn't pack anything that I previously owned. Nothing at all. Everything was new.

"Hurry up Bella!" Alice kept rushing me. I wasn't in any hurry. I still wasn't sure if a sleepover was the best idea. Too much in one day. My emotions were still unstable, quite unstable.

"Alice, I'm not sure... It's a little too much for me, in one day. First shopping, then a movie and now a sleepover... I've never had so much at once." I grimaced at her disappointed expression.

"It's okay Bella. I was a little excited. Just ignore me. We could always have a sleepover next time." She tried to shrug it off nochalantly.

"You know what, I just had a change of heart. Let's do this."

"Thank you , thank you, thank you Bella!" screeched Alice, throwing her thins arms, too tightly, around my neck.

"Well, first, Alice, let's not choke me to death. I can't come over if I get choked to death." I muttered.

"Very funny Bella."

* * *

We arrived at Alice's house within fifteen minutes, due to Alice maniac driving. Rosalie had to stop by at her house to pick up some of her stuff; she took Alice's Porsche. By the time we reached Alice's house, my truck was wheezing.

"Alice I know you're in a hurry, but please, don't murder my only mode of transportation." She eyed my truck doubtfully.

'Bella, I wouldn't call this a mode of transportation. It's more like an accident waiting to happen." she said.

"Alice! Stop critizing my truck. I like it. It's got personality." I exclaimed.

'Yeah right." Alice rolled her eyes. I was just about to say something when Alice's Porsche pulled up and out stepped Rosalie.

"What are you still doing out here?" she asked.

"Alice can't get over the fact that my truck is a mode of transportation. She thinks it's an 'accident waiting to happen'." I quoted. Rosalie giggled and looked apoplogetic.

"I have to agree Bella."

"That's not fair. You both love fast sports cars." I muttered.

"We're going to leave the argument about Bella's truck for a later day. Right now we have some planning to do." announced Alice.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I said, pulling my overnight bag out from the trunk.

Let me just say: the entire lesson included how I sit, stand, walk, read, eat and just about every other movement I made, plus how I talk and what extra-curriculars I participated in. Man, I could barely understand how to walk 'sexily', as Alice called it, and now she tells me to do everything that way. As if that is ever going to happen.

"Alice," I complained, "I'm not getting any of this. And honestly I don't think that this will help. Edward will just notice the weird change in me and get suspicious."

"Fine," she huffed, "but at least let me fix your wardrobe."

"Fine." I was my turn to huff.

* * *

  
This was my time to try out my new skills. Alice finally agreed to tone down the flirting, leaving the basics - looking at him from under you eyelashes, smiling timidly. Easy and effective.

I had Biology, again. Alice and Rosalie walked me to class. I stood by the classroom door and turned to face them. I was sure I looked skeptical.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Trust me." said Rosalie, looking me straight in the eye. I took a deep breath. Alice hugged me.

"Okay, here I go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." chorused Alice and Rosalie.

"Thanks." I walked into the room aware of the designer clothes on me. Suddenly they felt a hundred pounds heavier. I could already hear the comments people made.

"That's such a cute shirt. I wonder how much it was."

"Why the sudden wardrobe change? I mean, her clothes before were just plain boring." Those were mostly comments made by girls. Obviously.

"I bet she wants some attention after all those years she mourned for her parents." I winced at that one. It struck close to home.

"Wow, who knew Bella Swan was hot? Under all her boring clothes." That was... surprising.

"Well, if she dressed that way for the rest of the year, she'll have plently of attention."

"Oh wow. I'd totally date her now." I wonder who made those comments? Obivously the male popluation of the class.

I hurried to my lab table quickly, keeping my head up, when all I wanted to do was look at me feet and run. I forced myself to walk slowly and giving my hips a light sway. I looked at Edward. He was staring, open-mouthed. Once I reached my desk, I pushed his chin up with the tip of my finger.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I whispered in his ear. He looked shocked at my boldness. I smirked and looked at the front, looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

I don't know what caused me to do that, but Alice and Rosalie would definitely approve.

**Edward's POV**

I looked up when I heard the comments. At first I thought my classmates were talking about the new student, when I realized they were talking about Bella Swan, quiet, reserved Bella Swan.

That's when I really looked at her. She was wearing tight jeans, slightly frayed at the bottom, a deep green halter top with a tie-around neck and a thick edge. She looked undeniably hot. She looked classy and sexy and... elite. She looked as if she would fit in the the most elite of our school.

I was staring. And I knew it.

It felt... strange. I was used to being stared at. But not being the one staring. I wasn't used to it.

But I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She sat down beside me and I continued staring.

I couldn't stop.

She pushed my chin up with one finger and whispered seductively,

"You know, it's not polite to stare." I was shocked, for the lack of a better word. Bella smirked and looked up to the front of the class, looking at me once in a while from the corner of her eyes. Her large doe eyes, always full of expression, full of mischief.

Well, two can play that game.

I moved closer and closer to her during the class, until I was touching her. She pulled her arm back, brushing her finger delicately against my forearm. My breath hitched.

No.

I would not alow that. I had to be in control. I just had to be.

**Bella's POV**

As my fingers brushed against his arm, I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. I smiled.

It was a dangerous game I was playing. I was playing with fire.

It was dangerous, but I would persist.

To take back what all those girls he's played with lost.

I would do justice for them.

They lost their pride as they threw themselve at him. Now he's going to lose his.

In this dangerous game that I wasn't planning on losing.

There would only be one winner and one loser.

Payback's a bitch.

And revenge is sweeter than you ever were.

**So what do you think? I have to say, this was probably my favourite chapter of all that I've written. Please review. Thank you!!!!**

**As for this chapter's inspiration, I'm sure it's very obvious, bu for those who haven't heard the song - this chapter is based on _Revenge is Sweeter_ by _The Veronicas_.**

**Darkicyvampire**


	5. Chapter 5: Play with Fire

**Hope you all like this chapter! Read and Review!!!  
**

**Bella's POV**

All through Biology today, Edward and I played a dangerous game. The flirting went on overload. I think I was concentrating on the flirting more than the lesson. Several times Mr. Varner came down the aisle to take glances at our notes, which were in perfect shape despite our flirting. Edward slipped me a piece of paper nearing the end of class.

_Have lunch with me?_

I smirked. Was he seriously that desperate? I deliberately crushed the note in my fist and didn't answer. Why not leave him in suspense? It's more fun. I knew Edward was fuming beside me. When class ended signaling the beginning of lunch, I slowly packed my books into my bag. Just as I reached the door, I felt a hand clamp onto my wrist. I looked behind me from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, feigning innocence. He glared at me.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually Edward, on the contrary, I have no idea what you mean."

"Bella... Don't make me do this."

"Why not?" I decided to drop the innocent charade. "I can do whatever I like." My voice hardened.

"Come on Bella. What do you have against sharing the same table for lunch with me?"

"Nothing." I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"Then will you?" He looked hopeful. In a way that made me want to say yes.

"I think not." But I controlled myself.

"Why?" Edward looked disappointed.

"Well, I'll see you later Edward. Bye!" I pretended not to hear his last word. He watched me, mouth gaping open in disbelief.

I walked out of the classroom, hips swaying. I could feel Edward staring at me hungrily. I acted as if I didn't notice. When I spotted Alice and Rosalie in the cafeteria, I broke out in a sprint. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Bella!!" waved Alice.

"Hey!" I sat down and laughed. I couldn't get the image of a shocked Edward Masen out of my head.

"Rosalie, I think something's wrong with Bella." muttered Alice, glancing at me through the corner of her eyes.

"Alice, I totally agree."

"There's nothing wrong with me... Seriously... I just can't get his surprised face out of my head... It was so funny."

"Wait, Bella... What did you do?" inquired Rosalie, leaning towards me in earnest.

'Tell us Bella!"

"Okay, well, it was during class and he gave me a piece of paper, asking me if I wanted to have lunch with him."

"You said no?"asked Alice, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Well, I'm here with you, aren't I?" I retorted, chuckling.

"What happened next?" Alice was, quite literally, bouncing in her seat from the excitement. Jasper arrived holding a two trays of food. He set them down and put his hands on Alice's shoulders to steady her. She still didn't stop bouncing. Emmett came back with three trays, one for me, one for Rosalie and one for himself.

"Okay, okay... Calm down Alice. I didn't answer him, on purpose. It was so funny. He got all frustrated. And then when class ended he grabbed my wrist and asked me about lunch. I pretended not to know what he was talking about and left. He was all surprised and he kept staring at me while I was walking about the door." I couldn't help but laugh as I recounted my memories.

"Did you do the hip swaying?" questioned Rosalie.

"Yes." I nodded, blushing.

"Oh, Bella! You are so pro at this. Look! Edward is sitting there all by himself." I turned in my chair and gazed across the cafeteria. And he was there - sitting all by himself, chin propped up on his palm, looking so forlorn. It was devastating, and so frustrating at the same time. It was all a facade. I watched in disbelief as Lauren strutted over and planted herself in his lap, cradling his face and looking all sympathetic. I ground my teeth together and turned back around.

"I'm so not going over here. At first I would've gone over and apologized, but now... Forget it." I hissed, vehemently.

"Um, Bella, you should probably turn around." murmur Rosalie. Alice smiled brilliantly, a knowing look on her face.

"Why

"Do you trust me Bella?" asked Alice, raising her brow and unleashing her lethal puppy-dog eyes on me.

"Yes."

Then do it." I rolled my eyes at her command. Edward was sitting alone again; Lauren was sulking at a table very close to his. I couldn't help but laugh. And as if he could hear me, he glanced at me. I knew I should have looked away, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed, trapped by his mesmerizing gaze. I managed a timid smile. He grinned back at me, a triumphant smile lighting his face. He knew that I was going to submit to his wishes. I scoffed and held my head high as I strolled to his table, fingers tightening on my lunch tray.

I sat down, relaxing in my chair, determined not to showing any signs of apprehension. I had to be cool and calm for this to work.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked, triumphant and smug. I wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off his face. But instead I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and said,

"I could tell you were a bit lonely and perhaps feeling a little harassed by, uh, Lauren maybe?" I cast a tiny, knowing glance over my shoulder at Lauren, who was undoubtedly glaring at me, eyes full of unconcealed fury and envy. I smirked, turning back to face Edward, just barely grazing his hand with my fingertips with a feather-light touch.

"So you do care." His voice was happy, smug and completely full of conviction. I opened my mouth. Then I shut it.

What was I supposed to say?

That's when I realized what I was doing. I was playing with fire. Something I had no control over. I was completely and utterly defenseless.

This was dangerous. And I was stupid for having agreed to any of this.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't control my feelings, my emotions. And I couldn't do anything about Edward's either.

I have to stop.

Stop playing with fire.

**Sorry this took sooooooo long... But I was busy. And I know this chapter is short. I'll write longer ones in the future. Read and Review!!!**

**Inspiration for this chapter is _Play With Fire _by_ Hilary Duff_ (I'm not a big fan of her, but this song is almost perfect for this chapter so bear with me...)  
**

**~Darkicyvampire**


End file.
